freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mangle
:Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Foxy (Desambiguação). FNaF2 = Mangle (chamado de The Mangle, pelo Cara do Telefone, Toy Foxy, pelos fãs, ou Funtime Foxy, como revelado em FNaF World) é um dos novos animatrônicos e um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ele é uma versão redesenhada de seu homólogo Foxy. Aparência O tapa-olho e o gancho que contribuíram ao tema de pirata de Foxy foram removidos. Como Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica e Toy Freddy, Mangle é semelhante a um boneco de ventríloquo. Mangle tem bochechas avermelhadas e utiliza algo que parece ser um batom vermelho em seu focinho, dando-lhe uma aparência feminina. Também tem longos cílios. Seus dentes são um pouco pequenos, mas os dentes de seu endoesqueleto são visíveis. Usa uma gravata borboleta rosa em seu chassi torto e seu olho apresenta um design mais realista do que os de outros animatrônicos. Mangle também possui uma segunda cabeça, que se parece inteiramente com a cabeça de um endoesqueleto, e nela está o outro olho de Mangle. Pode-se reparar que Mangle tem unhas rosas nos dedos de suas mãos e de seu pé. Mangle é claramente um personagem totalmente desfigurado e contorcido, quase ao ponto de mutilação mecânica. Mangle também parece não ter um traje, já que todo o seu corpo (exceto sua cabeça, ambas as mãos e seu único pé) é um endoesqueleto. A cabeça de Mangle é branca e sua orelha interna, focinho e entorno dos olhos é colorido de rosa. Seu olho direito está ligado à cabeça do traje, diferente do esquerdo, que está ligado à cabeça do endoesqueleto que o acompanha. Parece ser o único animatrônico a estar em um estado pior do que o de seu homólogo original. A cabeça de seu traje parece estar deslocada da cabeça de seu endoesqueleto, já que pode-se ver um anexo ligado ao pescoço. Fios se penduram por todo o seu corpo. Existe também um terceiro olho que pode ser visto caído no chão enquanto Mangle está no Canto das Crianças. A causa de Mangle ser um personagem severamente desfigurado é a sua exposição às crianças, que constantemente destruíram o animatrônico tirando peça por peça, forçando a equipe de funcionários remontá-lo a cada dia, como observado pelo Cara do Telefone durante a Noite 3. Eventualmente, os funcionários decidiram que Toy Foxy se tornaria uma atração para "desmontar e colocar a peça de volta" para as crianças mais jovens brincarem. O resultado disso foi o apelido "Mangle" (em tradução livre: Mutilado/Destroçado). Localização Mangle começa a noite no Canto das Crianças como um maquinário todo contorcido. Uma vez que ativado, atravessará a pizzaria através do teto. No entanto, em algumas salas, Mangle pode ser visto na parede ou no chão, aparecendo sempre no canto das câmeras. Mangle passa pelo Canto das Premiações, Área de Jogos, Salão Principal, o corredor em frente ao Escritório, então parte para a Sala de Festas 1 e Sala de Festas 2 e finalmente chega ao Escritório pelo Duto de Ventilação Direito. Mangle não tenta entrar no Escritório através do corredor a frente do local. Ele também aparece com frequência em salas que outros animatrônicos também estão localizados. Quando se desloca para um local enquanto vigiado pelas câmeras, um som de estática poderá ser ouvido. Mangle geralmente só entra no Escritório quando outro animatrônico está por lá. Comportamento thumb|Mangle atacando o jogador. Mangle é um animatrônico incrivelmente ativo podendo deixar o Canto das Crianças ainda às 00:00 (12 AM) da Noite 2 e chegar ao corredor nesse mesmo instante. Não é importante vigiá-lo, já que seus sons de frequência de rádio podem ser ouvidos enquanto o personagem está no duto de ventilação. Uma vez que Mangle for visto no ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito, o jogador deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para evitar seu ataque. Se o jogador o avistar no ponto cego e levantar o Monitor, assim que abaixar, verá Mangle no teto do Escritório acima do jogador. Neste ponto, Mangle pode atacar em um momento aleatório, aproximando-se do jogador com a boca aberta. Depois que o animatrônico entra no Escritório, não sairá até que o jogador morra ou avance de noite. Esperar até dar 6:00 horas com Mangle no Escritório será praticamente impossível, já que se o jogador levantar o Monitor e abaixar, será atacado. O jogador precisa levantar o Monitor para rebobinar a Caixinha de Música, já que se não for rebobinada, The Puppet irá até o Escritório atacar o jogador. Nas primeiras noites, no entanto, Mangle não abaixa o Monitor forçadamente para atacar o jogador. Sempre que o jogador avista Mangle, um som de estática semelhante a frequência de um rádio pode ser ouvido. Esse som é possivelmente da rádio codificada-militar RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE). Durante esta transmissão, há algo que soa como uma voz demoníaca, mas é na verdade apenas uma voz em BLU (Banda Lateral Única, em inglês Single Side Band). Ao contrário da crença popular, RTTY não é um código morse, as vozes não têm significado e RTTY não é uma SSTV. O som serve apenas para fins estéticos - difícil de decifrar, mas só está lá para enfeitar o ambiente. Custom Night Mangle aparecerá nos seguintes modos da Custom Night: * New & Shiny * Night of Misfits * Foxy Foxy * Ladies Night * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Áudio Esse áudio é emitido quando Mangle está no campo de visão do jogador, seja através de câmeras ou no Escritório. Arquivo:Elec_garble.ogg O grito de Mangle ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, exceto Withered Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy. Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Os sons que Mangle provoca ao se mover. Arquivo:Metalwalk1.ogg Arquivo:Metalwalk2.ogg Arquivo:Metalwalk3.ogg Arquivo:Metalrun.ogg Curiosidades Mecânicas *Aparentemente, após a aparição de Mangle no Escritório, os outros animatrônicos passam a se mover mais rápido. **Isto deve ser por causa de sua frequência de rádio, que acabaria atraindo outros animatrônicos. ***Isso não ocorre nas Versões Portáteis, devido a ausência de seu som. *Apesar de estar em estado de abandono, Mangle ainda é capaz de suportar o peso de seu corpo, sendo capaz de andar através do teto e das paredes. *Os arquivos do jogo mostram muitas das aparições de Mangle diferente de locais como Canto das Crianças, Duto de Ventilação Direito e Escritório. Uma imagem de fundo transparente de Mangle é colocada nas salas por onde passa, fazendo com que apareça em uma sala mesmo que um animatrônico já esteja nela. *Mangle e Withered Foxy são os únicos homólogos que podem ser vistos juntos na mesma sala. Ambos aparecem frequentemente no corredor em frente ao Escritório. **Mangle é também o único animatrônico que pode aparecer em uma sala em que outro animatrônico já está presente. Freddy Fazbear no primeiro jogo podia aparecer junto de Chica e Bonnie (na Área de Refeições), no entanto Freddy tornava-se invisível. *Quando Mangle está no Canto das Crianças, um olho pode ser visto próximo a sua cabeça. Depois que ele sai de lá, o olho desaparece. **Não se sabe o motivo disso ocorrer, já que sua outra cabeça já é vista com um olho enquanto está no Canto das Crianças. *Existe uma chance rara de Mangle se tornar ativo na primeira noite, semelhante a Foxy no primeiro jogo. **No entanto, diferente de Foxy do primeiro jogo, Mangle não ativa devido a inatividade do jogador. *Mangle, junto com Withered Foxy, BB, Withered Golden Freddy e The Puppet são os únicos animatrônicos que não aparecem no menu principal. *O ataque de Mangle é semelhante ao de Bonnie e Chica no primeiro jogo, os quais não deixam o Escritório após entrarem e atacarão o jogador quando ele abaixar o Monitor. Em casos raros, Mangle pode forçadamente abaixar o Monitor do jogador, assim como acontece no primeiro jogo. *Mangle é um dos quatro animatrônicos que não acionam o som de alerta, sendo os outros Toy Chica, Withered Golden Freddy e Withered Bonnie. **Nesse caso, Mangle não emite o som de alerta enquanto está no corredor em frente ao Escritório. Como ele não ataca daquela posição, então não é problemática ao jogador. *Quando Mangle está no final do duto de ventilação, às vezes, ocorre um glitch que Toy Bonnie desliza no escritório mesmo que Mangle ainda esteja no duto. Aparência *Mangle é um dos dois animatrônicos Toy a ter os dentes de seu endoesqueleto visíveis, sendo o outro Toy Chica. *De todos os animatrônicos, Mangle é o que parece mais danificado. Seu endoesqueleto é praticamente o seu traje. *Mangle tem duas cabeças de endoesqueleto. Olhando atentamente a sua cabeça, pode se ver que, ao lado da cabeça do traje, há uma cabeça totalmente férrea e com dentes. Esta cabeça possui um olho esquerdo, o qual falta em Mangle. *O olho do endoesqueleto de Mangle pode ser visto quando ele está no corredor em frente ao Escritório junto com Withered Foxy. Este olho também pode ser visto enquanto ele está na Área de Jogos. **Outro detalhe notável é de que as cores rosas do corpo de Mangle tornam-se vermelhas quando está no corredor com Withered Foxy. Provavelmente isto se deve à iluminação. *Embora Mangle apareça com um gancho semelhante ao de Foxy em um teaser, ele não apresenta este objeto no jogo. Isto provavelmente se deve ao estilo de Mangle, um animatrônico de "desmontar e colocar as peças de volta". Assim, o gancho pode ter sido perdido ou removido por ser perigoso às crianças. **A versão Adventure de Mangle concertado possui um gancho, o que reforça a hipótese acima. *Mangle é o único animatrônico Toy que não apresenta sobrancelhas. *Mangle também é o único dos novos animatrônicos que não tem um "instrumento de trabalho". *Mangle é um dos dois "novos" animatrônicos a terem cores diferentes de seus homólogos originais, sendo o outro Toy Bonnie. *Mangle é o único animatrônico que pode ser visto em algumas salas sem a necessidade de o jogador acender a lanterna. Nome *Mangle é o único personagem baseado em um original que não é referido como "Toy". Ele, em algum momento após sua criação, pode ter sido chamado de Toy Foxy (isto é meramente presumido), até que virou um monte de ferro distorcido e ganhou o apelido de "The Mangle" pela equipe de funcionários. **No entanto, o nome que Scott Cawthon atribuiu para Mangle foi "Funtime Foxy", como visto em FNaF World, na versão "Adventure" de Mangle montado, Adventure Funtime Foxy. ***Curiosamente, esse mesmo nome é atribuído para outro personagem da série, presente em Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, o personagem Funtime Foxy têm a aparência muito semelhante a de Mangle, contendo suas cores, batom, unhas e gravata, e, estranhamente, tento também seu gênero questionado. **Mangled significa "Mutilado/Destroçado" em inglês. Gênero do Personagem *Enquanto Mangle é referido como "ele" pelo Cara do Telefone, um desafio da Custom Night chamado Ladies' Night (A Noite das Moças) inclui ambas as Chicas e Mangle como sendo os únicos animatrônicos com I.A. No entanto, pode ser que Scott Cawthon tenha adicionado Mangle a este desafio por "razões de equilíbrio". Por todas essas razões, o verdadeiro sexo de Mangle é contestado. thumb|Comentário de Scott no Steam, o qual confirma o gênero do personagem. * No dia 17 de Setembro, Scott finalmente quebrou o silêncio sobre o gênero de Mangle - o personagem é um sim. * Em um post do Steam sobre a Ultimate Custom Night, na descrição de Mangle, Scott se refere ao personagem três vezes com pronomes masculinos e uma vez com pronome feminino. Isso pode ter sido proposital, remetendo o seu gênero contestado. Trailer *Olhando atentamente os detalhes do trailer do segundo jogo, pode-se ver desenhos de crianças segurando partes de Mangle. Áudio *Sempre que Mangle aparece, um som alto de rádio-interferência pode ser ouvido devido Mangle estar bastante danificado. Quando ele está no corredor em frente ao Escritório, este som não pode ser ouvido. **Este som está ausente nas versões portáteis. *Mangle é um dos vários animatrônicos que sempre fazem um som quando se move, sendo os outros Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy (todos no primeiro jogo), Springtrap, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmare Mangle, Ennard, Funtime Freddy e Bonnet. Teorias *Existiam hipóteses de que Mangle tenha sido o causador da Mordida de 87, mas devido ao que os minigames mostram no quarto jogo, Fredbear é o acusado. **Um fator que apoiava esta teoria é a animação de ataque de Mangle. Assim como Withered Foxy, Mangle ataca mordendo a cabeça do jogador, onde o lóbulo frontal está localizado. A maioria dos outros animatrônicos surgem apenas gritando na frente do jogador, surgindo da parte inferior da tela. **Outro fator é de que Mangle é o único animatrônico ativo dos três suspeitos de terem dado a mordida, sendo os outros dois Withered Foxy e Withered Freddy. Estes dois últimos estão desativados e foram guardados na sala de Partes & Serviços. Pelúcias *Mangle é um dos poucos animatrônicos a não ter uma pelúcia ou estatueta desbloqueável na Custom Night. Os outros são Toy Chica, Toy Freddy e The Puppet. Erros *Quando Mangle está no Duto de Ventilação Direito, sua cabeça do endoesqueleto do lado esquerdo atravessa o teto do duto. *Quando Mangle está na Área de Jogos e na Sala de Festas 2, as orelhas atravessam a mandíbula do endoesqueleto. |-| FNaF3 = Mangle aparece apenas como uma carcaça vazia e sem vida em Five Nights at Freddy's 3 juntamente com os outros animatrônicos Toy. Sua aparição não afeta a jogatina já que ele está presente apenas para fins estéticos. Aparência As únicas partes que podem ser vistas de Mangle no terceiro jogo são sua cabeça vazia (com a notável falta do maxilar inferior) e sua perna/braço. Minigame A aparição mais notável de Mangle é durante o minigame "Mangle's Quest". Esse minigame pode ser acessado ao clicar no canto superior esquerdo, no canto inferior esquerdo, no canto superior direito e então no canto inferior direito da máquina arcade. Neste jogo, o jogador deve controlar Mangle e recolher todas suas partes mecânicas, evitando uma criança que fica correndo pela sala. Tocar na criança fará com que o minigame termine abruptamente. Após coletar todas as partes de Mangle, uma porta de saída aparecerá. Tocar nesta porta encerrará o minigame. No entanto, se o jogador estiver tentando o "Good Ending", um objetivo diferente deverá ser seguido. Após coletar todas as partes de Mangle e evitar a criança, o jogador será capaz de sair da sala através de uma parede invisível na parte superior direita da sala interior. Mangle cairá então de uma altura considerável e chegará a um ambiente de atmosfera vermelha, depois atingindo o chão. Ir à esquerda revelará várias plataformas de balões vermelhos. Ao seguir estes balões, Mangle achará um bolo na última plataforma (isto se o minigame BB's Air Adventure tiver sido concluído pelo menos no Terceiro Final). Tocar neste bolo encerrará o minigame e desbloqueará a criança com máscara de Foxy/Mangle no minigame Happiest Day. Após recolher este bolo, o jogador deve retornar ao minigame BB's Air Adventure e dar o referido bolo para a criança cinza chorando encontrada no minigame. Curiosidades *No minigame "Mangle's Quest" o sprite de Mangle possui dois olhos, tanto em sua própria cabeça quanto na de Endoesqueleto, o que é um "contraste" ao FNaF 2. |-| FNaF4 = Assim como os outros animatrônicos, Mangle não possui uma aparição majoritária em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Ele aparece apenas em um minigame de estilo Atari aos finais da Noite 1 e Noite 3. Aparência Caso o jogador ande até o quarto localizado na extrema direita da casa do minigame, ele poderá ver Mangle em pedaços, que serão sua cabeça, sua cabeça de endoesqueleto, seu braço e algumas partes do endoesqueleto. Curiosidades *Não se sabe o motivo dos pedaços de Mangle estarem localizados na casa. **É possível que seja apenas um modelo ou brinquedo de Mangle, e não o próprio animatrônico em si. *O quarto em que Mangle está localizado aparenta ser de uma garota. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Mangle em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Jogatina Kid's_Cove.png|Mangle no Canto das Crianças. MangleInTheGameArea.png|Mangle na Área de Jogos com o seu olho de endoesqueleto à mostra. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle no Canto das Premiações. MangleInTheMainHall.png|Mangle no Salão Principal. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Mangle no Salão Principal enquanto Withered Bonnie está ao fundo. Evpng.png|Mangle na Sala de Festas 1. Mangle_Party_Room_2.png|Mangle na Sala de Festas 2. MangleInTheRightVent.png|Mangle no Duto de Ventilação Direito. MangleFrontHall.png|Mangle encarando o jogador no corredor em frente ao Escritório. 600.png|Withered Foxy prestes a atacar o jogador enquanto Mangle assiste tudo. ManglePeekingOutTheVent.png|Mangle saindo do Duto de Ventilação Direito. OfficeMangle.png|Mangle pendurado no teto do Escritório. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|A textura de Mangle na Área de Jogos. 78.png|A textura de Mangle no Salão Principal e Sala de Festas 1. 121.png|A textura de Mangle no Escritório. 218.png|A textura de Mangle no Canto das Premiações. Imagens Clareadas MangleInKidsCoveBrightened.png|Mangle no Canto das Crianças. Mangle_Party_Room_2_bright.png|Mangle na Sala de Festas 2. Variados Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Tumblr_neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1_400.gif|Mangle no Minigame da Morte SAVE THEM. Mangle_Icon.png|O rosto de Mangle presente na tela de customização da Custom Night. New Foxy.jpeg|Mangle aparecendo com Withered Foxy no terceiro teaser do jogo. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|No segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a carcaça de Mangle pode ser vista numa caixa junto com Withered Foxy, Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy e Toy Bonnie. Mangle's Quest Minigame.png|Mangle no minigame "Mangle's Quest". Mangle_Armado.png|O sprite de Mangle no minigame "Mangle's Quest". de:Mangle en:Mangle es:Mangle fr:Mangle it:Mangle Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF2) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF2)